What if?
by torchwoodlover-123
Summary: Meet Moriaty, Lestrade, Holmes and Holmes no unfortunately they are not our faviorate consulting detective and co BUT they are their daughters and to say they've gone of the rails is a bit of understatement. Can their fathers help and will a unique case including the trust of their parents and a certain betrayal help them set the track straight? Written by Demetra Rose Riddle, Row
1. Smoking and Solar Systems

**So hi guys GET IN THE VAN! sorry but so umm yeh hi this story was based on a random dream I had once please dont expect my dream to have been ok (I once had one were I was a dinosaur so yeh) this was co created by **

RowenaMerlinHolmes, Demetra Rose Riddle and torchwoodlover-123 Enjoy and please review :D

* * *

**Warning mention of drugs and slight Mycroft bashing (dont worry we love the british government really!)**

Sam leaned out the window and blew out the smoke, she laughed at the scene behind her.

"I don't get it though!" Adriana moaned and Sapphire groaned as she leaned backwards and rested against the headboard

"But its the solar system!"

"Boring!"

Violet who before this moment in time had been searching for their hidden stash grabbed her lighter and ran to were Sam was sat happily on the windowsill.

"Maybe we should try this when you aren't high"

"Nah I'd never be able to avoid detection when Sherlock's around"

"Just call him dad for god's sake Ade's!"

She just rolled her eyes and went back to the books.

Violet and Sam shook their heads and laughed at the two bickering cousins on the bed surrounded by science books. As Sam glance out of the window something caught her eye

"Shit, Saph your dads back!"

Violet and Sam ran to the bathroom located at the back of the house, said goodbye and jumped out the window like they always practiced.

Adriana ran to the window as Sapphire hid the stash and sure enough the British government was coming up the driveway.

They stubbed out the cigarettes and spliffs and jumped as they heard Mycroft make his way up the old stair case.

Before the door was even opened Mycroft called

"Sapphire why is Adriana here?!"

The two sixteen year olds were shocked as they were sure they left no trace throughout the house but then Adriana glanced knowingly at her phone and mouthed

"Tracker"

Adriana stood up and opened the door to a very angry looking Mycroft

"Uncle it's nice to see you but I have to go now what with it being Sherlock's weekend to see me and all"

She walked out and just as she left she heard Mycroft shout down

"Adriana do make sure Sherlock doesn't notice your yellowing nails and dilated pupils! You know how he can be a stickler for detail!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and sent a quick text to the others

_We've been rumbled guys brace yourself – S_

They both stepped out into the hallway and Sapphire followed her father downstairs.

"SAPPHIRE HOLMES WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MIXING WITH HER AND LESTRADE'S GIRL! AND WHY DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO OVERLOOK YOUR LITTLE HABITS!" Mycroft had snapped. He had been lenient enough for the past week, hoping that she would stop on her own, but no! She had gone behind his back and invited the very girls over that he didn't want in his house, or anywhere near her for that matter.

"I`M SORRY DAD BUT ITS NOT LIKE I HAVE VERY GOOD ROLE MODELS IS IT!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"OH BITE ME FATHER!'' Sapphire said as she ran to the bathroom and jumped out the window to join her friends and her cousin, who had been waiting for her.


	2. From Mycroft's to the Morans

Mycroft was furious how dare his own child speak to him like that! He strode over to the window were he saw Adriana and Lestrades girl, Sam, at the edge of the garden waiting for Sapphire.

"Sapphire Holmes come back here this instant or I will-"

"You'll do what Mr I'm The British Government Holmes!" Sapphire stared at her father, her eyes daring him to go on

Mycroft stood at the window wide eyed and fuming.

"Uncle isn't the biscuit tin calling your name?" Adriana turned to Sam and held out a cigarette.

Mycroft turned sharply he was giving up; if Sapphire wanted to go the same way her uncle had she could as long as he didn't get the blame!

Violet was hiding behind a bush as she knew Mycroft knew her real identity and she wasn't getting discovered at this early stage of her plan.

"Violet why the hell are you hiding behind a bush?" Sam asked.

"Just admiring the foliage" She replied as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Come on, before he sets the nuclear weapons on us" Sapphire said chuckling; she knew she was in for it when she went home. IF she went home. The other girls laughed.

"Want to come back to mine?" Violet asked the other three

"Sure" they all chorused. The four girls left the Holmes residence and headed towards the Moran's.

Violet was thrilled her plan had worked; it had taken four years for her so called "friends" to gain her trust. They thought she was Violet Moran; nothing special but if only they knew; her blood was brilliant and she would be ashamed if Sebastian was her father, of course he was loving and kind everything her real father was not but she was definitely not a Moran she was a Moriaty and soon the attention of her father would be on her when the girls were dealt with and Sherlock and his friends were devastated.


	3. Moran or Moriaty?

The friends followed, and they continued on to the house they had never been to before.

"One minute just tying my shoe!" Adrianna said as she waited whilst the other girls carried on. She didn't however tie it, she took the elastic band out of her hair, the earlier written note and tied it to a rock and smashed it through Mycroft's window.

They had been warned never to go to houses that they weren't familiar with but they were mates; it didn't matter. Adrianna had a slight suspicion, Violet had been surprisingly happy and quiet on the way to where the car was waiting.

"I'm not feeling too good, I think I might just go home instead" lied Adrianna.

"No! no! No! I mean, you might as well come, you're nearer to my house!" said Violet quickly.

"What is your real name?" questioned Adrianna cunningly.

"What? It's Violet! Violet Moria-n. Moran." She stuttered

"Your eyes keep flicking from me to the others, you've started to sweat and your breathing rate has increased."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"You have been begging us to go to your place for ages, several times today."

"You can't prove anything!"

"You know my family. You know our intelligence. You know that we have defeated your family countless times before Moriaty!"

"W-What? How did you know?"

"Like I said, obvious signs of lying and you just look like your father. Also, I took the liberty of searching your name on the records as we walked. It's none existent. Your plan was shit."

"Well, it obviously wasn't that fucked up."

A large black van with tinted windows pulled up and out came three armed men, and they grabbed the three girls and threw them in the back of the van.

Meanwhile at Mycroft's...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mycroft shouted as he rushed to the scene of smashed glass, and picked up the note.

"No… NOOO!" he cried as he dialled Sherlock's number. The note said 6 words.

"Girls led to moriaty. Help! Adrianna H"


End file.
